


Rule #0: I Can Always Say No

by Princess_April



Series: Rule # X [2]
Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cumplay, Degradation, Degrading Language, F/M, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Humiliation, L-Bomb, Reluctant Arousal, Willing slave, audio script, daddy - Freeform, f4m - Freeform, pimped for a pair of cute shoes, self-name-calling, sneaky-sweet, walking around with cum in shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: Although this stands on its own as an independent story, it’s actually a sequel to “Rule#1: Always Fuck for Daddy”. A young woman has willingly given herself to her “daddy”, who derives particular joy out of humiliating her or making her do things that make her uncomfortable.  This time he’s pushing her out of her comfort zone yet again by asking her to go into an adult store and buy a new pair of stripper shoes—with no money. He keeps tabs on her by being on the phone with her during the entire experience, and she pushes her limits, and those of the twitchy store clerk she’s taking advantage of, knowing that her daddy’s Rule #0 is always in force: “I Can Always Say No”.
Series: Rule # X [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062416





	Rule #0: I Can Always Say No

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This woman is in this relationship with her eyes wide open. She’s not stupid or naïve, or taken advantage of, and there can be moments where she shows this. That said, she is still very vulnerable, sweet and kind, and has an innocent air of sexuality that her daddy loves. Her daddy pushes her limits of comfort and makes her very nervous and scared at times. She knows it turns him on to humiliate her, which is why he pushes her into doing things that make her uncomfortable. He enjoys her resistance and embarrassment, and bringing her right to the edge of saying no, which she knows she’s always free to do—even if it results in some form of punishment for her. Their relationship is borderline unhealthy and dangerous, and yet as uncomfortable as he makes her, it also turns her on. Sex is weird…]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

——————START ——————

So… why did you drive me to the adult store again, Daddy?

You want me to… buy new shoes?

What kind?

Stripper shoes? 

Oh, the clear plastic ones?

Ok. But daddy? I don’t have any money…

What? 

[confused at change of subject] Oh… yeah… Well, you told me not to wear a bra…

This top is really stretchy across my nips, daddy.

So they’re sticking out a little.

[concerned] But… I look hot, right, daddy? I’m following the rules, right?

Did I do bad?

Oh… what about my panties?

[nervous sigh] But daddy, this skirt is REALLY short, and…

But you know how wet my sleeve gets. I didn’t want to make a mess on your car seat, so I thought—[interrupted]

Yeah, but…

[resigned] Okay. I’ll take them off.

Sorry, daddy.

[Slides panties off]

Is that better? Am I hot now?

Ok…. Thank you, daddy.

Huh?

[very nervous] Oh yeah, the shoes, but I still need some money…

The guy who works here? What about him?

I don’t know if he likes me. I mean, I think he stares at my nips when you make me go in there and buy lube for my nasty and stuff, but I don’t understand what that has to do with… 

[scared realization] Oh…

[really unsure] No… no, daddy. I can’t do that.

What am I supposed to say to him, though?

Be honest?

What do you mean?

But… what if he says no?

No, but… what if he calls the police, daddy?

I feel like I’m going to get in trouble…

I know, but this isn’t one of your parties, daddy. This is in public, and he’s a stranger!

[uneven breathing] My sleeve? What about it?

Yeah… it’s [reluctant admission] … really wet, okay?

I mean… yeah, I kinda want to do it, but… It scares me, daddy!

I’m trying to be a good girl, but… why… why do you have to make me do things that make me so uncomfortable, daddy?

No, I know. I get it. That’s the whole point…. You like humiliating me.

I just… Sometimes I feel like I’m only doing this because I like turning you on, daddy.

How do _I_ feel? Well… you know I don’t like talking about it. 

[reluctant moan] It makes me feel… degraded, okay? It makes me feel like a toy daddy uses, like he just wants to see what he can make me do. Like I don’t have a choice.

It makes me feel… like a slave.

Yeah, I know that’s the point.

I know I am, but--

Yes, I like parts of it, okay? But sometimes the stuff you want me to do scares me!

Rule #0? Of course I remember.

[sigh] It says, “I can always say, ‘no.’”

I know I can say, “no”, but, daddy, it would be so much easier if you just… if we could just do something else?

Yes. I’m turned on too, okay? I just don’t know.

Yeah, I’ve got my airpod, why?

Why would you call me?

Oh!

[excited and relieved] Okay. Yay! You want to hear what happens? So, you’ll be on the phone with me the whole time?

[sigh of relief] Okay, yeah! That makes me feel a little better.

Yes, if I know you’re there to keep me safe… I’ll do it. I mean, I’ll try anyway. He may not want to, you know? He may not like me enough.

Oh, you don’t know that, daddy.

Ok. Yeah, call my phone.

[phone ringing]

Can you hear me, daddy?

Okay. [deep breath]

I can’t believe I’m doing this…

Okay. Here I go. I’ll do my best, daddy.

[gets out of car, very nervous breathing, she’s scared but excited]

[whispered] Yes, daddy. I know. I’m trying to find him… yeah.

[whispered gasp] I see him daddy. He’s behind the counter. He’s pretty cute. [bashful giggle]

[nervous breathing] Uhm… hello? Yeah, hi.

Do you remember me? 

Yay. Okay. 

You know the shoes over there? I was wondering if you could help me?

Ok, thanks. Yeah. Uhm, over here.

Well, I was looking at these ones here—the clear stripper shoes?

Yeah… My daddy really likes those… 

Uhm, yeah—my daddy. 

He’s, uhm…. Well anyway, I was wondering, do you have any in size 6-1/2?

Yeah, my feet are really tiny. [giggle]

Oh. Okay. In the back?

Uh. Wait… sir?

Yeah, uhm, can I like… go back there with you?

No, I know I’m not allowed, but I just thought… maybe you could… show me what it’s like back there, you know?

Oh… okay. Sorry.

[whispered] I know, daddy, but what do I say? 

[whispered] Be honest… okay…

Uhm… Wait. Sir? [catching up to him] Hold on… 

[quieter so other people in the store don’t hear] Yeah [nervous giggle] I know I’m not supposed to come back here with you, but… I have something I want to ask you, okay?

Can we just… can I just go with you and we could talk really quick? Please?

Okay… Thank you.

[shuffle as they move into a back room] Yeah, well… I had a question.

Uhm… Do you… do you think I’m cute?

[relieved] You do?

Oh, yay. Thank you! 

[awkward] Uhm.

So… where are the shoes?

[whispered—slightly annoyed] What, daddy?. 

[scared — whispered to daddy] I don’t know, daddy…

[reluctant whisper] Okay… I’ll try it.

[normal voice back to clerk] Okay. Cool. Can I try them on… in here?

Yeah.

Wait, uhm, Sir? Can you… do it? Like, put them on my feet?

No, I don’t want you to get in trouble, but… You know... Can I just... sit right here? 

Okay. 

And you could get down in front of me, and… like slip them on?

Would that be alright?

Okay. Yeah, it’s a little awkward in here. Hold on.

There. Oh… Oops, uhm… I forgot to wear panties…

[nervous giggle] Sorry… this is really awkward, huh?

Do you see my sleeve?

[reacting to clerks confusion at what she’s talking about] My sleeve… right here, between my legs?

It’s really smooth, and… remember I had a question?

Yeah, uhm, I really want to buy those shoes, but I don’t have any money…

So, I was thinking… I was thinking you could buy them for me… Okay… [lowers her voice] [uneven breathing—she’s VERY nervous] And I could let you… you know… fuck my sleeve?

[showing him her pussy] Yeah, right here? See?

Yeah…. Can you smell it? It’s really wet, so it would be super easy. You could just lock the door, or whatever, and just stick it in. I promise I’d be really quiet.

What? 

No! No. Uhm. I’m not messing with you! I’m totally serious.

Yeah, well, I’ll be honest okay? So my daddy… he wanted me to come in here and buy some new shoes… with just my sleeve… and I’d bought stuff from you before, and I remember you stared at my nips, and… my nasty, and my daddy and I thought maybe you’d like to fuck my sleeve, so…

Well, yeah.. daddy’s really strict. That’s what I’m supposed to call it. This is my sleeve. And these are my nips, and… back here, behind my sleeve, is my nasty.

Oh, well, if I don’t follow my rules, daddy… spanks me. And he makes me do other things too.

Oh! No! No, he’s a good daddy! I want to be with him. He’s just really strict, but I can say no any time. In fact, he’s on the phone right now, listening. See?

No, it’s not like that. It’s because he wants to make sure I’m safe.

Yeah.

So… anyway…

What, daddy?

[pause as she listens] Oh… [disappointed sigh] Really, daddy? 

[resigned groan] Ok. I’ll tell him.

Sorry. Uhm, daddy says it’s totally okay if you fuck my sleeve, but uhm… when you cum? He wants you to cum in my new shoes… 

No, he wants me to wear them out of the store…

Yeah, he likes to embarrass me. It turns him on to make me uncomfortable.

Do you like that too? Would you like it if I was walking around with your cum squishing around in my feet? [embarrassed giggle]

Yeah, it’s okay. I mean, daddy likes it because… I kinda hate it, even though it makes me wet anyway.

Yeah, well…

You like it too? So, do you want to, then? 

My daddy really wants me to have these new shoes, so…

What daddy?

Oh… Do you want to touch my nips? Daddy says it’s okay to squeeze my nips while you fuck me. 

Here, I can lift my top up.

[to daddy] Yeah, he’s looking at me, daddy. 

Well, I think he’s kinda shocked.

Okay.

Daddy says I should get up and bend over, like this… and lift my skirt up and show you my sleeve and my nasty.

Here you go.

Daddy says you’re not allowed to fuck my nasty, but… you can fuck my sleeve and pinch my nips, and I’ll be really quiet.

So… do you want to fuck it now? It’s really wet.

Please? If you don’t fuck my sleeve, uhm… daddy’s going to spank me.

No, you can totally say no, if you want. It’s okay. That’s rule #0. 

Daddy will just spank me and make me do something else. It’s okay if you don’t want to.

Oh… wait. What daddy?

Uh-huh.

Okay.

Uhm, sir? Daddy says you have to decide now. It’s totally up to you. 

Yeah, I want you to.

[excited gasp] [whispered] he’s locking the door, daddy! I think he’s going to fuck me!

Yay! Ok. Yeah. Here’s my sleeve. Daddy will like it if you fuck it.

Oh… [grunt] Oh… he’s… he’s really strong, daddy.

Yeah. Oh… he’s putting his cock in my sleeve, daddy. Oh yes.

Oh, my sleeve is so wet, daddy. Oh I want him to fuck me.

[moan] Oh, yeah, his cock is really hard daddy.

[moan, panting] Oh, I like getting fucked.

Oh god, he’s fucking my sleeve daddy. He’s fucking it really hard. I think he’s really excited daddy.

Oh fuck!

Yeah, I think he likes me.

Oh, yes. He’s almost as good as your friends at the parties.

Oh… sorry! You’re right! I should thank him!

Thank you, sir. Thank you for fucking my sleeve.

My wet little sleeve needs cock.

Oh fuck…. [heavy breathing sounds of hard fucking in her hitched voice] If you want me to, I can cum for you sir. It’s one of my rules. Always cum for daddy.

I can cum if you want me to, sir! I can squeeze you really hard with my sleeve.

Ohhhh… fuck!

He’s pulling my hair, daddy.

Yes. Yes, sir! [panting, moaning] I’m a dumb slave for daddy.

Yes, I’m a stupid slave for daddy. Please fuck me.

Fuck my sleeve.

Daddy wants you to fuck me.

Can I cum for you , sir? Please?

Ok, sorry… 

He doesn’t care, daddy.

He says he just wants me to be quiet.

[whispered as she gets fucked] Oh yeah. Oh fuck. Oh, I love you daddy. I love you daddy, I love you daddy. Thank you daddy.

Yeah. Are you gonna cum sir?

Cum in my shoes okay? 

Please? If you don’t cum in my shoes, daddy’ll spank me. 

Please. Oh… here. Wait. I’ll hold them up for you. Oh yes… Oh, here you go! Oh God, look at that! Oh you’re coming so much. Oh my god, thank you. 

Oh, I want to slurp your cum. Can I slurp his cum, daddy?

Please?

Okay… sorry. I won’t. I’ll be good.

He came a lot, daddy. Yeah… right inside my new shoes.

Yeah, both of them.

Oh, right… thank you sir.

Thank you. Thank you for fucking my sleeve.

Uhm… daddy wants me to put my shoes on now.

Yes daddy. I’m putting them on.

Oh, wait… Sir? These are mine now right? 

Ok… Oh… thank you sir. 

He nodded, but he’s unlocking the door and leaving daddy. 

I don’t know. I think he’s embarrassed, or scared. Maybe he’s grossed out because I’m putting on the cum-shoes now.

[slight disgust] Ew. Yeah, well, they’re filled with cum, daddy. It’s really warm and sticky on my feet, okay? 

But, I did good, right?

I was a good girl?

Oh good. Thank you, daddy!

Yeah, they’re really cute! I like them, but uhm… they’re sticky and wet right now. They’re really kinda gross. Are you sure you don’t want me to slurp it up instead, daddy?

[resigned sigh] Okay…

Yeah, I’m walking out now. 

[whispered] He’s back behind the counter, daddy. He doesn’t want to look at me. He looks kinda freaked out. [giggle] 

Can I take these off when I get in the car?

Wait… why are you pulling out of the parking lot?

You’re driving home! What do you mean?

But what about me!?

Walk home? Daddy, no!

But I was a good girl! 

[firm, confident] No. If you don’t pick me up, I’m taking a Lyft, daddy!

What?

Oh come on.

[genuine laugh], That’s not fair!

[tempted moan] Really?

What kind of special night?

I don’t know… This is really humiliating daddy.

I know no one knows, but… _I_ know, okay? Plus its like two miles. My feet are gonna hurt when I get there.

Hm… [risking trying to negotiate] Well, will you rub them for me?

Of course, I’ll shower. I know the rules! 

Okay… And… will you make me cum? 

With your mouth?

Yeah? Really?

Wait, one more thing, daddy. Can we cuddle after?

You promise?

[resigned sigh] Okay… I’ll walk home in my cum-shoes for you, daddy. 

Sometimes you’re really mean… you know?

Wait, you aren’t around here somewhere watching me, are you? [giggle]

No, I’m walking now.

Yes, they’re really sticky. I can feel his cum slurping around my toes as I walk.

No, he did good, I think you should invite him to the next party!

Yeah!

He didn’t let me cum, but I think he was just too… nervous or something. 

It was scary, and I really embarrassed myself, but I’m glad you were right there, just in case.

No, he was really nice. I mean, super quiet, and he was really intense. I could tell he really liked me because he fucked me so hard!

[uneasy sigh] No, you were right. [admitting it] I had fun…

[giggle] Yes…

[almost an admission] Thank you, daddy.

I know, I fuck for shoes now, huh? [giggle]

Yes, guys are watching me. 

No, I’m not telling them about the cum in my shoes, daddy. Come on, I’m embarrassed enough already… 

Well, I’m glad one of us likes it. [giggle]

Yes… I’m twisted slut, okay? But what about you? You’re not any better. 

Wait… are you jerking off to this in the car? 

I know you are, daddy. You’re jerking off to me walking around in cum, aren’t you?

[disgusted sound] You’re so disgusting daddy.

Go on. Jerk off. Think about me. Thank about what you made me do. 

But when I get home, it’s all about me, right?

[honest and cute] Thank you, daddy.

[trails off as the conversation continues—fade out to silence, and don’t worry if you don’t catch it all] 

I can’t believe you made me do that! 

Remember that time you made me get off by humping your boot in the kitchen? 

I was so mad at you after that, remember? [giggle] You were on thin ice there for a while! 

Yeah, I know I could have said no, but I could see how turned on you were by it… 

No, you were right. I deserved it. I broke Rule #1. [giggle]

\------END------


End file.
